


The story for another day

by Sasha_Holler



Series: Соитель [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Children's Stories, Complicated Relationships, Domestic Bliss, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sam-Centric, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Sam Wilson
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Holler/pseuds/Sasha_Holler
Summary: Сначала здесь нужна реальная история о том, как автор горевал об отсутствии шипнейма для Сокола и Воителя, и его бесценный лучший друг предложил вариант "Соитель"Итак, господа и дамы - Соитель.Они никогда не будут друзьями.И никогда не будут чем-то большим.И кто они вообще тогда? Нужны ли Сэму эти ответы на самом деле?(абдыщ)Да просто очередной фетиш текст про самых горячих мужиков в мсю.





	The story for another day

Бег уже давно утратил свое терапевтическое значение. Да он никогда и не начинал с этого – сначала было удовольствие, потом уже все остальное. Удовольствие от нытья в ногах и жжения в легких, от разреженности утреннего воздуха, от этих вечных споров человека с гравитацией, она тебя тянет, а ты выгребаешь, как из трясины, и взлетаешь. Впрочем, отсюда примерно начинается терапия, он ее уже прошел, и, вопреки представлениям социума о подобном, возвращаться не собирался. Лечение на то и лечение, чтобы оно помогло.  
Но прежде всего – особый тип удовольствия, который наравне с бегунами знаком новообращенным вегетарианцам, бывшим курильщикам и любителям кофе без сахара. Омерзительно-сладкое ощущение собственного превосходства над остальными, какая ж полнота бытия, да без него. Само по себе настолько бесценно, что будешь бегать даже в сраный ливень, который начался вчера, шел всю ночь и вполз в новый день, из бурного и молочно-плотного водопада выродившись с утренним светом в холодную жидкую погань. Тем более, преходящий дискомфорт в виде ливня скоро сменится домом, горячим душем и возможностью оттанцевать свое превосходство на полковнике Роудсе, морально, тактильно, максимально безжалостно.  
Вчера наконец сошлись все звезды: и редкостный дождь разыгрался, с остервенением набрасываясь на окна, и Сэм наконец затрахал полковника до такой степени, что тому стало лень подыматься и в непогоду ехать домой. Сэм мыслил сквозь сливающийся шум дождевых и воздушных потоков, как-то вкрадчиво, не очень искренне, как делятся чем-то неудобным с другими людьми, которым не хочется открывать все. Он думал о том, с каким злорадным удовольствием он будет мучить сонный мешок, обжигая его сверхчеловеческими температурами тела и оглушая запахом ливня и мыла. Почему-то ему уже давно не хватало только этих вечеров, никогда не переходящих в утро. Он почти ничего не контролировал – так уж выходило. Роудс как-то вообще не обсуждал с ним, когда ему приходить, а когда уходить, просто приходил и уходил, прекрасно зная его расписание – в одной команде они были или где, в конце концов, и у Сэма не находилось ни одного уважительного предлога ни отказать ему, ни уговорить. Однажды полковник позвонил ему вечером, когда он в кровати дожидался Мэгги Мэйсон, припевающую в душе.  
\- Я тут мимо еду, - сказал в телефоне Джеймс. – Решил взять вина и заехать.  
\- Эм… слушай, - Сэм глянул на дверь ванной, там как раз стихли водные шумы, и осталось только курлыканье Мэгги и звяканье чего-то на полке под зеркалом. – Я вообще не всегда свободен, когда тебе надо.  
\- Да? – полковник удивился, но как-то не очень сильно. - А ты что, не дома?  
\- Ну, так-то дома, но… В общем, ты не вовремя, Роудс, ладно? В другой раз давай заедешь.  
\- Что? – дверь распахнулась, и Мэгги вывалилась из ванной, на ходу растирая свои кудри полотенцем. Вот черт, как-то она резко перестала петь, а он не додумался шептать. – Это у тебя там кто, Роудс который Роудс? Железный Патриот в смысле? Ты с ума сошел? Конечно пусть заезжает.  
Вот так он узнал, как Железный Патриот популярен в народе. Она с ним после всего еще и селфи сделала, и автограф у него взяла.  
Возможно, подумал Сэм, дело вовсе не в том, что ему хотелось как-нибудь оставить у себя Роудса на утро, а то и на выходные, а скорее в том, что его здорово бесила уже ситуация, когда от него вообще ничего не зависело. Вот свяжешься с тем, кто привык командовать.  
Хрена ему лысого. Своими летающими мальчиками будет командовать.  
Тем не менее, когда он вломился в собственную квартиру, объятый дождем и потом, на кухне горел свет, а кровать была пуста, то есть опять ничего не получилось так, как он планировал.  
В душе было все еще напарено. Надо полагать, Роудс встал вскоре после того, как он выкатился на улицу. Вызванная этим досада Сэма, спустя десять минут вылезшего из ванной, слегка поутихла, приглаженная звуками из кухни – там все бурлило, гудело, работало одновременно, от кофеварки до плиты. Он что, завтрак готовил? Прелесть какая.  
\- Какой облом, правда?  
Сэм чуть не споткнулся на подходе к кухне, услышав это. И только когда увидел Роудса со спины, понял, что он говорит по телефону, держа его одной рукой, а в другой ножик так и сверкает, намазывая маслом выложенные рядком тосты. Вжик-вжик-вжик. Настоящий виртуоз. Оделся в его вещи. Будто младший брат совершил набег на комнату старшего и теперь был вынужден время от времени подтягивать серые треники, держащиеся на честном слове и самой возвышенной части ягодиц, в коих хотя бы не было недостатка. А то бы один неловкий поворот, и штаны на полу.  
\- …мы сделаем то же самое, что и всегда… да, вид. Сделаем вид, что нам это было не так уж и надо, но раз уж предлагают… Ты в покер когда-нибудь играл, майор?... Понятно, тогда говорить буду я… Зато ты красивый… Ну, не без того!  
Сэм вытащил из холодильника сок, прошелся с ним по кухне, всюду заглядывая. В сковороде томился омлет. Из-под крышки, когда он поднял ее, повалил пухлый пар. Скажите пожалуйста, какие изыски. Томаты, гренки. Из всего того скудного на первый взгляд барахла, что удалось наскрести в его холодильнике. Даже бекона нет, нечего со сковородки украсть. Тостер выстрелил еще двумя золотистыми квадратами. Сэм прислонился поясницей к столу и, булькая соком, стал лелеять шуточку, которая должна была прийтись очень кстати, когда Роудс закончит свою болтовню.  
\- …ладно, майор, давай подробнее потом. А то у меня тут… да, да… обязательно, я скажу, просто тут…  
Сэм раскрыл рот.  
\- …по второй линии кто-то бьется как рыба. Давай, всего… Да, Бейли! Тебя-то я и жду. Есть чем меня поразить? Если ты скажешь, что нечем, я лягу и заплачу, прямо вот тут… Что?... Нет, это невыносимо, дай Реджине трубку, Бейли, или клянусь, я приеду и сам замерю, и тебе это не понравится… Дерзай. Это должно уменьшить проскок… Может и на воздух, кровавая жертва науке… Да я шучу, боец. Не забывай масочку надевать, как мама учила... А то я пожалею, что вообще с тобой связался…  
Сэм довольно многозначительно смотрел ему в затылок, скрестив руки на груди и покачивая коленом одной согнутой ноги. Взгляд такой плотности вполне мог продавить насквозь кусок влажного мыла, но не Роудса, который, ни на минуту не затыкаясь, ловко намазал часть тостов джемом, на часть побросал сыра и зелени, все так же одной рукой. Очевидно было, что он привык подобным образом готовить себе по утрам – не отрывая телефона от уха. Потом таким же лихим манером раскидал по тарелкам омлет, присыпал его остатками сыра, отцепил кофейник…  
И если Сэм думал, что для завтрака этот проклятый телефон будет отложен в сторону, едва ли он в своей жизни ошибался настолько сильно.  
Одной рукой Роудс ел, другой держал телефон, и тот факт, что рот у него для всех вот этих занятий был один, ничуть ему не мешал.  
Как только ухо у него не отвалится, думал Сэм, мрачно похрустывая тостами. Никто никогда не готовил в этой квартире завтрака лучше этого и никто не бесил его сильнее.  
Ему звонили с работы. Со всех работ. Ему звонили родственники. Потом кто-то из обсерватории ВМС. Потом какие-то испанцы (их было слышно даже из трубки). Звонок от бывшего предводителя бывшего Щ.И.Т.а Сэм узнал левой почкой. А потом поверх всех позвонил Тони Старк, и тех Роудс немедленно слил, переключившись на своего дружка.  
\- …У тебя совести нет! – он хихикал, вытряхивая в мусорку остатки из тарелок и стаканов, а затем составляя посуду в раковину. Посудомойкой за годы житья Сэм Уилсон так и не обзавелся. - …и опять соленая нога, как в восемьдесят девятом… Но крабов больше не выносите, хахха… держи карман шире… Ни за что в жизни… Лучше нисколько не дать, чем столько, это позорище… Нет, ну ты же знаешь секрет, как сделать это за двадцать долларов, достаточно сказать «ставлю двадцать долларов, что ты не сможешь!»  
Сэм последние пять минут уже не терпел, а только делал вид, что терпел. Неудивительно, что Роудс был до сих пор не женат. В каком-то смысле это было забавно – посмотреть, на что похожи его выходные.  
Теперь было ясно.  
Но в прикладном смысле терпеть это дерьмо Сэм Уилсон был совершенно не намерен, по крайней мере в собственной квартире.  
Поэтому он дождался удобного момента, когда полковник решит таки переменить руку, держащую телефон – правая ему понадобилась, чтобы дотянуться до чашки с правого краю, не перекручиваясь в поясе – и довольно яростным движением выхватил его прямо в момент переброса.  
Роудс от неожиданности даже звука никакого не издал – просто повернулся к нему, держа на весу раскрытые пальцы, как будто шокированные образовавшейся в них пустотой.  
\- Это что?  
\- Это? – Сэм показал ему экран, нажал большим пальцем на сброс разговора. – Я думал, ты знаешь, это ж твое.  
\- Вот и отдай.  
\- Вот и возьми, - Сэм отреагировал на его встречный жест и быстро сунул телефон прямо себе в штаны. В трусы, если быть точным. Чисто ради удовольствия посмотреть на лицо Роудса. Он так высоко поднял брови на несколько секунд, что у него половина кожи с лица на лбу в складки сбилась.  
Впрочем, лицо быстро поменялось. Он сложил руки на груди, затем одну поднес ко рту, спрятав в пальцах улыбку.  
\- Не холодный?  
\- Ты нагрел.  
\- Он мне нужен вообще-то.  
\- Ну так в чем дело, - Сэм пожал плечом. – Не стесняйся. А заодно и телефон заберешь.  
Полковник, отняв руку от лица и сжав свои локти, двинулся к нему неспешным, небрежным, расшатанным шагом.  
\- Думаешь, тебе понравится то, как я его заберу?  
\- Думаешь, у тебя получится? – хмыкнул Сэм, все сильнее задирая подбородок по мере его приближения, чтобы визуально воззвать к разнице в росте. – Аккуратней надо быть в твоем возрасте. Ты, знаешь ли, старый. Не хочу тебе повредить что-нибудь.  
\- Вот так? – Роудс опустил уголки губ, понятливо кивая. – По-твоему, я не в форме?  
\- По-моему, тебе не помешало бы заниматься зарядкой по утрам… хотя бы… раз уж ты не бегаешь, - ввернул Сэм, лоснясь от того самого неизъяснимого чувства собственного превосходства. – Серьезно. Пока ты еще ничего, но в твоем возрасте это знаешь, быстро…  
Быстро – это было не то слово для описания того, как перевернулся мир в его глазах в следующую секунду. Трррынь – как лотерейный барабан. Красота и ловкость, с какой полковник Роудс кинул его через бедро и сложил на пол пузом кверху, заслуживала всяческих восторгов, так что он совершенно не обиделся, а рассмеялся, даже не пытаясь приподняться.  
\- Бегают те, кому делать нечего, - Роудс глядел с напускной строгостью, сидя на нем, побежденном, верхом. – А у людей работа есть.  
Сэм не ответил, только покряхтел, двигая лопатками, неудобно вонзившимися в пол, и расслабился. Ладонь припала к твердой коленке, придавившей правый бок.  
\- Ты все время выглядишь так, будто тебе от меня чего-то надо, - сказал полковник, чуть сощурившись, и скрестил на груди руки. – Чего тебе надо, Уилсон?  
Если бы он сам знал…  
\- Да тебе ж это нравится, - он подложил руку под голову, вторая так и бродила по бедру в таких знакомых трениках. Чужая нога в твоих штанах – интересное ощущение. Прикосновение волнует, но не можешь избавиться от приглушенного чувства искаженного родственного узнавания, что-то вроде тактильного дежавю.  
\- Что именно?  
\- Что всем от тебя чего-то надо. Посмотри на себя, ты жить без этого не можешь. Все утро на телефоне. Что если он помолчит хоть минут тридцать? Ты станешь прозрачным?  
И в этот момент телефон у него в штанах завибрировал. Весело стало обоим – особенно в этой точке объединения вибрации. Роудс привстал, и Сэм добровольно вытащил гудящий гаджет на свет.  
\- Возьмешь?  
\- То есть, думаешь, я в рот этот хер беру, а телефоном после него побрезгую? Алло… Да, мама, здравствуй.  
Сэм под ударом волны искреннего раскаяния закрыл ладонью глаза. Но с мамой полковник разделался довольно быстро – или она с ним, сложно было понять, поскольку отвечал он в основном «да, мам, понял, мам, хорошо, мам, так точно, сэр!»  
\- Что ты там пишешь? – поинтересовался он, когда Роудс, договорив, забарабанил большими пальцами по экрану, отстраненно улыбаясь.  
\- Сообщение Тони, что наша беседа безвременно почила в чьих-то трусах. Это не первый подобный случай, - он отложил телефон на столик, куда дотянулся, и снова сел поудобнее. – Что, уже нащупал новую тему для насильственного анализа? Ощущение собственной незаменимости, или что ты мне там уже навесил?  
\- А это не так? Какие у этого могут быть причины? Может, какая-то ситуация в твоем детстве была, когда ты чувствовал себя ненужным и беспомощным?  
\- Вы, психологи, как злые копы на допросе, - Роудс опустил ладонь ему на живот, подвинул к солнечному сплетению, комкая майку. – Правильных ответов нет. Признаешься – значит есть проблема, не признаешься – точно есть проблема!  
Сэм взял его за эту руку, мял в свою очередь предплечье, совершенно железное на ощупь, при напряжении под кожей всплывали такие узлы и жилы, что глаз не оторвать. А запястье под этим всем узкое, ручонка полковничья маленькая, от таких еще больнее получать – может вонзить в тебя кулачок как нож. Локоть шершавый, в сгибе его тепло, он везде тут был, но сейчас все как-то по-другому, так бывает, катализатором может стать внезапный тактильный контакт на полу кухни, откуда вообще все кажется немного иным, если так уж признаться.  
\- Хочешь историю?  
\- Хочу, - подтвердил Сэм с азартом и хмыкнул, когда ручонка так извернулась, чтобы схватиться за его предплечье со своей стороны, и так они держались теперь как циркачи на трапециях.  
\- Еще вы чокнутые, - интересно, кто вообще так насыпал полковнику соли на хвост, чтобы он теперь кидался с этим обвиняющим тоном на всех психологов в лице одного Сэма Уилсона, который психологом-то и не был. – Подразумевался горячий перетрах на кухонном полу, а теперь что? Тоска, уныние, болтовня.  
\- У тебя разве не возникает желания получше узнать того, с кем спишь?  
\- Ни малейшего. Я даже, знаешь, люблю немножко загадки. Но в общем слушай, раз вызвался.  
Сэм не возражал. Горячий перетрах, вне всякого сомнения, оставался главным поводом для экстренных собраний клуба черных подручных, но вместе с тем он не мог избавиться от азарта – спортивной злости рыболова или тихого нетерпения человека, достаточно просидевшего на берегу, чтобы среди плывущих бревен разглядеть лицо того, кого давно поджидал. Да, сначала он ничего этого не хотел, не хотел узнавать, не хотел слишком многого хотеть, но в какой-то момент захотел, и все стало по-другому. Он любил истории и жаждал историй – обычно их ему рассказывали охотно, даже чрезмерно. Он был обманчиво мягкий, на вид и на ощупь, в него, видно, тянуло погрузиться со своими проблемами, отдохнуть на нем, как на диване.  
Полковник Роудс покамест на нем предпочитал выделывать какие угодно вещи, с отдыхом наименее связанные.  
А Сэм теперь хотел историй еще больше, чем тогда. Знал, как хорошо он умеет рассказывать.  
\- Я всегда такой был, так что выкуси. Я был злобным дотошным карликом в теле ребенка, жаждал кем-нибудь командовать, и когда народились сестренки, у меня появилась своя армия. Всего-то надо было пару лет помыть солдату жопу, и вот он уже вполне готов к службе.  
Он поерзал, смещая все акценты в сторону приятного волнения в штанах, и Сэм поспешил отвлечься.  
\- И во сколько лет ты научился детские жопы мыть?  
\- Не считая свой собственной? Когда появилась Джен, мне было пять. Да мне было несложно, я раньше всех вставал. А она вся уже к этому моменту была в дерьме. Прямо ужас что такое. Не ребеночек, а маленький говномет.  
\- Да, вот теперь я уже немножко жалею…  
\- Слабак. Так уж и быть, перенесемся сразу в наш загородный дом, где мне одиннадцать, и меня оставили одного с девчонками шести и трех лет, потому что бабушку нужно было отвезти в больницу, ее в том году настиг первый исторический удар. С тех пор за годы сосчитать их было невозможно, она стала ими пользоваться как столовыми часами, боем созывающими семейство за стол.  
\- Вас оставили одних? – Сэм продрался сквозь викторианские красивости рассказа – ох уж этот самодовольный импровизатор – и взглянул на него с изумлением.  
\- Теперь, с этой всеобщей гиперопекой, странновато звучит, но было только три часа дня, и что с нами могло случиться в доме, где есть еда, электричество и все такое? – полковник пожал плечами. - А в машине, помимо водителя, нужен был кто-то, чтобы сидеть возле бабушки с водой и держать ее за пульс. Они обещали, что вернутся часов в семь, не больше, еще даже не стемнело бы. В лесу, на самом деле, безопаснее, чем в городе.  
\- Они не вернулись?  
\- Нет. Ни в семь, ни в восемь, ни в девять, ни с темнотой, - Роудс легонько побарабанил ладонями по его животу. – Девчонки к тому моменту уже столько ревели, что я боялся, как бы у них головы не полопались. Я взял обеих и залез с ними в гамачок… на дереве возле дома висело кресло-гамачок, на него хорошо попадал свет от садовых фонарей, как-то не страшно было, даже уютненько. Дома почему-то страшнее. Лес все-таки живой, хоть и темный… В нем кто-то есть, а дома никого нет. Вот я, собственно, свернулся там в гамачке с девчонками, они дремали и носами шмыгали, а я сам думал о том, что буду делать в том случае, если там сейчас произошла какая-то авария, и все в ней умерли. Я сидел и прикидывал, сколько у нас родственников, и насколько фатальным будет переезд к ним, все же к школе привыкли, к детскому саду, я ко всем моим кружкам… Распланировал, как я до окончания школы буду подрабатывать, а потом работать, чтобы уже обходиться без родственников, вернусь домой, а там обе пойдут в колледжи, тоже подработают, и тогда уже я буду учиться. У меня все уже было готово, на десять лет вперед, я даже думал, в какой примерно лимит вписать выпускные платья, понадобятся же рано или поздно. Короче говоря, черта с два меня можно было застать врасплох. И когда родители приехали наконец, где-то к полуночи, я на секунду даже почуял досаду – я ж на этот план весь вечер убил, так хорошо все придумал, а теперь что, опять заново все начинать?  
С такими историями всегда сложно, не знаешь, смеяться над ними, или нет. Местами довольно смешно, особенно от манеры повествования, но это если только не можешь себе представить. Качающийся гамачок, садовый свет, а рядом лес, живой и темный, но не такой страшный, как дом, в котором никого нет.  
\- Почему они все-таки задержались?  
\- Все сразу. Пока разобрались с больницей, сдали бабулю, на обратном пути пробили колесо, вдобавок разбирались с этим, и тут пристал полицейский – а папа, оказывается, права забыл. Я так думаю, мама там здорово все усложнила в процессе, потому что надо знать мою маму… Что, жалко меня? – спросил Роудс с улыбкой.  
\- Конечно нет, маленькое ты циничное отродье Сатаны, - заверил его Сэм.  
\- А напрасно. Когда родители приехали, они сами были со страху серые – мама сразу схватила девчонок и понесла укладывать. А папа взял меня на руки. Излишний жест, я считался большим мальчиком для этого. Я должен был возмутиться, но я его обнял и тут же уснул. Мне рассказали потом. Оторвать не сумели, отцу пришлось со мной спать всю ночь. Не понимаю, как можно работать психологом и не повеситься. Слушать такую галиматью целыми днями и выковыривать из нее смысл. Анализы мочи всю жизнь разглядывать и то лучше.  
\- Ты вообще все путаешь. Я и не психолог. И не психотерапевт. И уж тем более не…  
\- Так какого же рожна?  
\- И душа, и моча одинаково человечны. Что-то телефон долго молчит.  
\- Я выключил звук.  
Сэм медленно сел, оперся на руки и склонил голову набок, разглядывая его лицо. Не поняли бы его неправильно, но он всегда думал, что это слишком претенциозное лицо для военного. Я слишком хорош для этого всего, как бы говорило оно, и это касалось правда всего. Хотелось иной раз, чтобы оно было попроще, может тогда с ним было бы проще. Или хотя бы чтоб в одно мгновение этот длинномордый сноб не всасывался куда-то вглубь, выпуская на свет мальчишку с придурковатой улыбкой, подпрыгивающего от нетерпения в ожидании смешной шутки, интригующего сюрприза или новой игрушки. И каждый раз его чудовищно неловко раздевать в полумраке, ориентируясь только на контуры. Он обескураживающе маленький. И гладенький. И вот подлянка, в утреннем свете лучше почти не стало. Во-первых, свет из-за дождя так себе, а во-вторых что-то другое делало его молодым.  
\- Давай-ка встанем, - попросил Сэм. – Я себе все отлежал.  
Роудс хмыкнул и стал подниматься. Чтобы встать, ему пришлось только разогнуть колени, балансируя на носочках, а затем и перекатиться на всю стопу. Мягко, легко. Сэм с готовностью принял его снисходительную руку, чтобы потянуться и встать – и дернуть, провернуть молниеносно, лишая его опоры. С пошатнувшегося холодильника осыпались примагниченные листки со списками и заметками, когда Сэм пригвоздил к нему полковника, заламывая правую руку ему за спину.  
\- Однако… - Роудс фыркал сквозь зубы и даже повякивал, когда Сэм чуял сопротивление и поднажимал.  
\- А ты думал, один что ли знаешь приемы? – пробормотал он и куснул его прохладное ухо. – Почему у тебя уши холодные?  
\- Пошел нахер, Уилсон.  
\- Нет, давай-ка ты.  
Какое еще может быть лучшее время для дешевых шуток, чем раннее утро на твоей кухне, неряшливой после завтрака, и какое может быть место лучше? Во всяком случае, ничуть не хуже других чтоб потрахаться где приперло.  
\- Пожалей хоть старика, - лживо взмолился Роудс, ощущая, видно, сквознячок на обнажаемой заднице. – Не заставляй стоять!  
\- Видали мы твою старость… - сопел ему в ухо, заодно согревая его, злорадный Сэм. Сквознячок он разогнал своими горячими ладонями. Но в виде одолжения приставил полковника к разделочному столу, а не к шатучему холодильнику, чтобы он схватился за что-то устойчивое. Штаны так и не слезли окончательно – покорно волочились за одной ногой.  
Да, это было не самое удобное место и не самая удобная поза, зато очень оригинальный способ поблагодарить повара.  
Было что-то дикое в том, как им друг с другом хорошо, не только в койке – но в ней особенно. Так не должно было быть при всех изначальных данных, при том обоюдном знании, что никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах у проведенной четкой черты они не будут стоять рядом. Несмотря на всю болтовню, смешочки, анекдотики, на незаменимую возможность годно потолкаться у баскетбольного кольца (белым не понять), на все, все, способное их, по идее, сблизить, создать нечто особенное. Все это бесполезно, одиночно звякает с эхом, как если бы бросить монетку в колодец, пытаясь наполнить его доверху. Это невозможно.  
Они никогда не будут друзьями.  
Но он не за этим сюда приходит. А Сэм его не для этого впускает.  
Все для того, чтобы каждый раз говорить «до встречи» своим мозгам, разбросанным по стене, еще прежде того, как кончишь – верх черепа сносит начисто, словно ты сидел на крыше поезда и въехал в тоннель, не пригнувшись. Невозможно, когда кто-то тебя так заводит, чувствуешь себя как торчок, зачем, зачем. Он видел его не раз по телевизору, в форме, в пилотке этой, такого чистенького и сияющего, как натертый до блеска призовой кубок, и такого непроницаемого, как холодный черный мрамор. Ему казалось, что такие вообще не ебутся.  
Это потом уже начинаешь узнавать такие детали – из оговорок, иносказаний, перешучиваний, внезапных прорывов воспоминаний, только диву даешься, сколько всего может заманчиво булькать за наполированным фасадом.  
Только если туда один палец сунешь, весь пропадешь.  
Эти уж иносказания.  
У шуток появлялось слишком много вариаций, когда Сэм, например, чистил зубы и обнаруживал, что у него на слизистой губ ссадины. Это уже само по себе шутка – когда ты намозолил губы о чей-то член.  
Только с утра до полудня они с незначительными перерывами трахнулись трижды, обмякнув в конце концов, как две мокрые тряпки, на диване, где все когда-то началось. Сэм не поверил бы, если б услышал, а не сам испытал – так кончил, что двинуться не мог какое-то время. Голова лежала у Роудса на груди как сопящий камень. Он покряхтывал, но выдерживал, иногда вдыхая поглубже, а пальцы приятно скребли по затылку, иногда по спине, плечам и шее. Это была слабость, о которой Сэм знал – Роудс балдел от его кожи, просто иногда щупая его там и сям на протяжении многих минут. Ну, в этом Сэм был хорош как никто, чего ж врать-то. Он старался.  
\- Дождь кончился, - проговорил Роудс с усилием и низко помычал, одновременно потягиваясь и тиская Сэма за загривок. – Мне пора.  
\- Угу, - отозвался Сэм, не двигаясь с места. Он не то чтобы нарочно не давал полковнику встать, но все еще не мог сделать этого сам – а значит, и он не сможет.  
Ненадолго стало тихо, Роудс что-то выколупывал из его волос. Может, крошки от тостов. Он бы не удивился, где они сегодня только не валялись.  
\- Я знаю, Уилсон, чего тебе в конце концов надо, - по отголоскам движений Сэм угадывал, что он делает – трет сейчас уголки глаз двумя пальцами. Он от любопытства все же пошевелил головой, уткнулся в его твердую грудь подбородком, вопросительно глядя снизу-вверх.  
\- Ты сам не знаешь, на кой я тебе сдался. И хочешь, чтобы я тебе это сказал, - поднялись-опустились оленьи ресницы полковника Роудса, совершенно неслыханные для его статуса, звания и натуры, зловредной, как диарея накануне отпуска. – Но тут ведь понимаешь, на кой ты мне сдался, я тоже никакого представления не имею.  
Сэм опять прилег на него щекой, когда шея устала.  
\- Да просто я понял, что на самом деле тебя люблю.  
Под ним все не то что окаменело – умерло, а уже потом окаменело, как динозавр в осадочных породах. Бедный полковник, казалось, остановил не только дыхание, но и все прочие шумные процессы организма, включая кровоток. Сэм и рад был бы потянуть эту ужасную паузу, но не сумел, до того это было потешно – прокололся, захохотал так, что снова обессилел, особенно когда глянул на его лицо, едва накопленные ресурсы для шевеления опять иссякли. Он всхлипывал, задыхался и повизгивал, на какое-то время совершенно утратив разумный облик и способность членораздельно выражаться.  
\- Ахххах… ага! Господи, ты бы себя видел! Хахаха, Роудс! Ты к зеркалу с этим лицом подойди, честное слово, нарочно больше не сделаешь! А-а, я не могу, давно хотел попробовать, да все как-то момент подгадать не мог!  
Джеймс выпучил глаза и втянул губы, очевидно сражаясь с желанием врезать ему по затылку, но потом и сам рухнул на диван, хохоча так заразительно, что Сэм вообще не мог теперь успокоиться. Нечасто удавалось полковника насмешить вот так, чтобы он грохотал на всю комнату, а не просто пофыркивал, в знак особого одобрения помахивая пальцем.  
\- Ты, твою мать… Ты помнишь, что я старый, да?  
\- Так тебе и надо. Ты бы правда рожу свою видел, - Сэм наконец попытался слезть с него, неловко упираясь руками в диван, съехал на пол и сел, все еще слушая покалывающее блаженство внутри себя. Тотальное сексуальное опустошение. Не то чувство назвали нирваной. Только опять теперь хотелось пожрать, желательно чего-нибудь жирного и горячего. - Может, прежде чем уйдешь, обед еще мне приготовишь?  
\- А может, ты давно по заднице не получал?  
\- Ну, по сравнению с тобой – давно, конечно, - с удовольствием сказал Сэм, намекая на то, как отменно нашлепан был полковник вот буквально часок назад. - У тебя отлично получается. Ты прирожденный кулинар. Там где-то была курица.  
\- Это самостоятельная жизнь, она, знаешь ли, закаляет, - Роудс тоже сполз с дивана, попытался встать, запнулся и проскакал пару шажков на одной ноге, прежде чем выровняться. – Удивительно, что ты, столько лет себя обслуживая, в итоге можешь готовить либо горелое говно, либо лазанью из коробки.  
Сэм хмыкнул, наблюдая, как он удаляется, горделиво сверкая задницей – ну до чего выразительна, честное слово, последнее, что ожидаешь от такого маленького человечка.  
Не так уж он был и прав, не так уж плохо он готовил. Просто ему было лень стараться. И так совпало, что те ужины, на которые пару раз совершенно непреднамеренно попал полковник Роудс, в самом деле вышли горелым говном.  
\- Так я правильно понял, - проорал он, чтобы наверняка пробить и разделяющее их расстояние, и дверь вместе с ним. – Я пойду в душ после тебя, и когда выйду, курочка будет уже в сковороде? А? Полковник. Не играй со мной.  
\- Ну, знаешь… - Роудс даже из ванной высунулся ради такого дела. – Пошутил ты лучше некуда. На перспективу. После пережитого теперь ни одна твоя просьба не будет казаться мне слишком ужасной.  
\- Да ради бога! А будешь еще меня бесить со своим телефоном, я и не так пошучу! Всегда пожалуйста, в общем.  
Кстати, подумал Сэм, откидывая голову на диван и тихо посмеиваясь, за все эти часы про телефон-то он не вспомнил ни разу.


End file.
